<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take The Easy Road by aypreal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149677">Take The Easy Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aypreal/pseuds/aypreal'>aypreal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TNOG Omegaverse AU: Baby, what's your sign? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thai Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omegaverse, Pining, Rutting, Scent Kink, Scents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aypreal/pseuds/aypreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn has long accepted that he will never find his Mate again. </p>
<p>It has been years and he thought he has forgotten his Mate's scent; until he almost ruined his best friend's wedding reception because of cherries and midnight campfires - wait, that's his Mate's scent!</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or that OffGun Omegaverse sequel to Make It To Me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TNOG Omegaverse AU: Baby, what's your sign? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take The Easy Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried proofreading as much as I could, so if there are any misses, my bad. Ahahaha.</p>
<p>Also, I tag as I go along, okay? Please recheck tags every single time. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off remembered drowning in hormones during his first rut.</p>
<p>It was during summer vacation, when the cicadas were chanting their songs at the Adulkittiporn backyard where his Mae liked to keep a couple of fruit trees. He was alone at home and was lounging on the veranda, playing a game of Tetris, when it happened.</p>
<p>It started with the heat spreading from his core; a ghost of a wildfire that ate up his insides until Off felt like he was having a fever. There was a burn in his skin and a haze on his mind.</p>
<p>He remembered crawling to the bathroom to rid of the heat.</p>
<p>He remembered the freezing shower that barely soothed the burn. He remembered smelling the scents around him in detail like they were suddenly broke down per ingredient. He remembered his knees buckling under him because the heat was eating up all of his energy.</p>
<p>He remembered the tightness in his belly, the overwhelming need of <em>release</em>, the fear of not knowing what was becoming of him until it clicked.</p>
<p>He was presenting at thirteen.</p>
<p>And he was an Alpha.</p>
<p>It was the most intense rut he ever had; and when he was brought to the doctors a week later, he was told that an Alpha’s first rut is known for being potent and downright grueling — that it was always a test of an Alpha’s resolve and discipline.</p>
<p>He had then prided himself for being one of the most level-headed Alphas around. He can hold his ground even on the edge of a rut. He does not salivate at the smell of an Omega in heat, even with his own instincts just waving at the back of his mind.</p>
<p>But why was he exiting the reception hall in a hurry?</p>
<p>It was a stroke of luck that Arm thought of booking them individual suites for the wedding reception instead of having to drive back to the Vihokratana residence where the groom’s immediate circle was housed.</p>
<p>Off did not expect to use the suite, he did not even plan to get drunk to warrant a point of staying there. But of course, desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
<p>He hurried to room 601 and made sure to lock the door behind himself.</p>
<p>Once he was in the safety of the suite, he loosened the pastel pink tie and dared to look at the trophy he stole.</p>
<p>A black wool Chanel jacket.</p>
<p>He didn’t mean to steal it. Jumpol has never done a crime in his life (except for that one time he cheated on poker because Tawan was winning).</p>
<p>He was just passing by, off to the open bar where he can get his wine refill, when a familiar scent stopped him in his tracks.</p>
<p>Cherries and midnight bonfires.</p>
<p>It was familiar, oh hell, it was.</p>
<p>It was his Mate’s scent; the same cherries and midnight bonfires that was imprinted in him since the day he scented it from that handkerchief. He thought he would no longer have the chance to smell it again. Fabrics usually don’t freeze scents for years, not even weeks.</p>
<p>And Off always feared that he has forgotten how his Mate scented. Then he just passed by one of the empty guest tables and boom — <em>there</em>.</p>
<p>It was black wool with delicate gold chain lining, a very classic Chanel look. As if hypnotized, Jumpol walked towards the chair where the jacket was left unattended. It almost looked innocent with the way it was carefully hanged on the chiavari chair, but it was like a siren call to Jumpol’s starving Alpha.</p>
<p>The jacket, especially on the collar, was soaked in his Mate’s scent.</p>
<p><em>They’re here, </em>he thought. There was no other explanation to how the jacket steeped of cherries and midnight bonfires unless it was owned by his very elusive Mate.</p>
<p>His Mate was there!<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He could practically feel his Alpha bouncing in restless energy for a hunt </span>— find their Mate and <em>mate.</em></p>
<p>They could be at the bar refilling their wine, they could be one of the well-wishers that stop by Tay and New’s table to say their blessings, they could be one of those swinging guests on the dance floor — <em>they’re here.</em></p>
<p>And Jumpol wanted to demand that the hall be closed until he find his Mate because no matter his insistence that he loved his bachelor life, he has waited for years to meet them.</p>
<p>But no. He can’t face them right now. Not when the cherries and the midnight bonfires lit something that shouldn’t be due for months.</p>
<p>Off was about to go on a rut.</p>
<p>So he’s in his suite, tie loose and hands locked on the Chanel jacket he just stole. He brought it under his nose and inhaled until his lungs were full of their scent.</p>
<p>Jumpol couldn’t even stop the groan in his throat if he wanted to.</p>
<p>He let himself fall to the floor, back on the door, and hands in a hurry to unzip his pants.</p>
<p>The familiar burn on his skin was getting worse. His belly, a surface of nerves that’s waiting to be released.</p>
<p>He was already feeling like a foggy mess on the thankfully empty elevator ride and the short walk to his suite, now with his rut on it’s beginning phase, he was starting to feel a little bit delirious.</p>
<p>The same delirium that made tiny black outs in his memories when he was thirteen with its intensity. The same delirium that made him think of release, and knotting, and <em>mating </em>and nothing else.</p>
<p>His cock has already made a mess of his underwear, the stain, an obscene proof of his rut. He took out his cock and the first stroke felt like that cold shower when he was younger, a barely there relief to the tension. His knot was already forming and he can’t help but think of his Mate.</p>
<p>Will they have a bigger build, or someone slender? Will they be loud or shy with their sounds? Will they accompany Off on ruts that sometimes felt like a torture?</p>
<p>His mind tried to play around with images until it settled on a small frame, bright eyes, plump lips, a waist like sin, and a personality that matched their scent — sweet and blazing.</p>
<p>Off tugged at his cock, rubbed at the slit until his fingers were sopping with precum. He shuddered, and groaned, and kept on taking lungfuls of his Mate’s scent until he was sure they were tattooed on his skin.</p>
<p>He groaned, and tugged faster, and tighter until he felt himself cumming — fat drops of cum staining his slacks but never his Mate’s jacket. And the scent almost felt like a caress to his desperate Alpha now that the blinding anger of his rut has toned down. He could feel the relief on his aching soul as he squeezed his knot further and ride out his orgasm.</p>
<p><em>I’ll have to look for them soon, </em>he thought as he pathetically rubbed his face on the wool.</p>
<p>A part of him wished he looked for them in the hall. It would be so easy now that he had a complete idea of what they smelled like. The scent never lie, he’ll know in a heartbeat which one was his. But one could never look like a proper Mate-candidate with a boner preceding his approach, even with a valid rut excuse.</p>
<p>But he’ll look for them. Tawan will have the guest list and he’ll check which ones liked to shop for Chanel wool jackets, and be careless enough to leave such an investment behind.</p>
<p>It won’t be easy, but Off has never had easy when it came to his Mate so he’s positive he’ll find them soon.</p>
<p>Besides, he won’t survive a one-sided recognition for the second time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come shout at me on Twitter - @3neetee :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>